Shen
Notes *Spawned by trading a Shrimp Lantern to the ??? at the southwest corner of J-9. *About 45 seconds into the fight (or sometimes once it reaches low HP, even before that) Shen will summon two Shen's Filtrates; at this time Shen also retreats into his shell for the first time, which regens HP. It is possible to kill Shen quickly with a full alliance of characters who have full TP, and use weaponskills and cast on Shen to do the most damage immediately at the start of the fight, to defeat it before the Filtrates spawn. *Shen's Filtrates are two Water Elemental NMs; they are resummoned throughout the fight if killed, and automatically attack Shen's current target. The hate is shared with Shen, so cannot be easily pulled off the tanks. Recommended to use sleep spells on the Filtrates (-ga may aggro nearby mobs). Special attacks from the Filtrates include 120-150 damage melee hits; fast-cast of Flood, Waterga III, Water IV. The Filtrates are immune to Stun and Bind but can be slept and silenced. Alternately, you can kite Shen and the Filtrates if Shen is not killed before they spawn. Recommended is to have at least 2 players, RDM, SCH or BLM outside the alliance to Sleep and Silence them. Aspir will not wake them up but Drain will. The fight is easy doing it this way. If you don't there's a good chance you will wipe. **Suggest to have 1 member with both Sleep and Sleep II accessible for Shen's Filtrates. Can alternate sleeping so both are not awake at one point and to avoid Sleepga casting. Can also avoid casting Silence on them to increase time to cast Sleep by allowing them to move and cast once it wears and to avoid potentially dangerous melee attacks (if claimed by any means); but be aware, if someone in the alliance silences it, it will thus become claimed. *Special Attacks: Regular Uragnite special attacks (goes into Shell, during which it cannot be attacked, and regenerates HP), very high damage AOE poison; Spike special attack (over 1000HP direct damage); Suctoral Tentacle (Bind); Immune to Silence; casts Water IV, Waterga III, Flood, Drown *??? respawns 15 minutes after Shen is defeated. * Immune to Requiem, susceptible to Elegy * The gear to get there is now 20 hours to reuse. Or Survival Guide / Kolshushu / Bibiki Bay / Manaclipper Purgonorgo Isle Historical Background Shèn 蜃, was a Chinese sea dragon in the shape of a clam, however, it could constantly(and would) change its own shape into what it desired. From this creature, the word 蜃景 shènjǐng, meaning "mirage" comes into being, from the many forms of Shèn. (Many words are such created this way, similar to 年 nián, which was a monster that came and ate people every year. Such is how its modern meaning (year) comes into place.) The hanzi 蜃 is comprised of the phonetic element 辰 chén, one of the 2 hour periods of the day, and the radical 虫 chóng, meaning an insect. Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Uragnites